One Last Shot
by lovesnow3
Summary: It's been a year and Cry-Baby and the gang couldn't be happier, but Balwin on the other hand only wants revenge and he has the means to get it, he only has to wait. Cry-BabyXAllison
1. Chapter 1

Cry-Baby looked out at Turkey Point, and saw nothing but the beauty that was the Crystal clear waters, green grass and trees, the full parking lot, and his girl: Allison.

It had been exactly a year since he was freed from jail because of Allison and the others and he couldn't be happier. He had everything he had ever needed right where he was but soon enough everything would take a turn for the worse once again in Cry-Baby Walkers life.

"Hey there." Said a voice from behind the young Drape, but Cry-Baby just ignored it. "Earth the Cry-Baby." The voice came again. He rolled his eyes and turned to see his sister pepper behind him with her kids and her fiancé Robert.

"What do you guys want?" Cry-Baby asked as his niece Susie-Q jumped up and sat on his lap followed by her brother Snare-Drum.

Robert laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Have you forgotten what today is?" he asked

"It's the one year anniversary of the day I got out of that hell hole of a jail, thanks to you guys." Cry-Baby answered.

Pepper cut off Robert before he could say anything, "Come on don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, God Cry-Baby."

He didn't want to admit it but what his sister had said was true he had forgotten that it was his birthday.

"Uncle Cry-Baby, me and Snare-Drum have somethin' for ya." Susie-Q said as she and her brother jumped off his lap and ran over the house.

"They been saving up for them for weeks like Robert, and the guys have been working on their present for you bro." Pepper said as the kids came running back their hand behind their backs.

Susie-Q was the first to reach her uncle and smiled as she revealed what she held behind her back to Cry-Baby, it was a new black leather jacket and the back read "King Cry-Baby" in large white letters sewn on and when Snare-drum caught up he reveal a pair of riding gloves of the same black leather.

"Aw thanks kids. Now if only my bike wasn't still wrecked." Cry-Baby said patting his niece and nephew on the head.

"Well, Cry-Baby walker how about to take a look behind the house." Robert said as Cry-baby stood and followed him to the back of the house where another birthday present was waiting.

When they reached the back of the house Cry-Baby saw it, his Motorcycle that Baldwin and the other squares had burned over a year ago looked as if it were new again.

"Are you serious? You guys are amazing!' Cry-Baby said as he walked up to the bike in amazement, "Wait 'till those square get a load of this!" He sat down and revved the engine it was loud and music to the ear.

On the other side of town however life wasn't so happy, Baldwin (Allison's ex-boyfriend) and his friends were at his house.

"I can't believe that punk drape!" Baldwin shouted "I said Allison would be mine again but she's still in love with that Walker kid!"

"Yeah and he's still in love with her! You told me that you were going to break them up and I could get Cry-Baby back for what he did to me." Lenora added on as she threw her legs over Baldwin's.

The rest of Baldwin's gang was talking amongst themselves when their leaders face brightened. "I have an idea. We may have lost in that game of chicken a year ago but, we would have the upper hand in another fight like the one that got him arrested in the first place."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the guys sitting on the chair opposite the square leader and Lenora.

"What I mean is we'll show Allison that, that Cry-Baby walker is nothing but a weak little kid." Baldwin said pushing Lenora off of him and standing up, "My dad has a whole stash of stuff in his office that we could use to get an upper hand over those drapes and their precious leader Cry-Baby."

That night at lake Cry-Baby and the rest of the gang were getting ready to sing when Allison and up and hugged Cry-Baby from behind.

"Hey there." She said as he turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "Your Grandma told me it was your birthday so I got you a little something."

He put his arms around her waist, "You didn't have to do that." He said planting a kiss on her lips

"Well, I wanted to." She said as she took a small box from her pocket. "Ta-da!"

Cry-Baby took the box and looked at her she nodded insisting that he open it. Inside was something that if he had any voice in the matter Cry-Baby would have never chosen for himself, it was a silver pocket watch with elaborate engravings on the front and back.

"I can't take this." He said, "It must have cost you a lot of dough."

Allison shook her head. "It didn't cost me a thing. It was my dad's and my grandma and I thought you would like it."

Cry-Baby hugged Allison, and thanked her for the gift when he heard his Grandmother introducing them the stage, he gave Allison one last quick kiss before he and the other drapes headed out for the stage.

"You go Cry-Baby!" She called to him as he disappeared to the front go the curtain, and music started and the voice of Cry-Baby Walker came clear as day through the speakers in song.

_A/N: hope you enjoy this story i have the second chapter typed out but i just want to see how popular this first one get. please if you like it R&R._

_~3snow_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was graduation at Mrs. Vernon-Williams charm school for those who were going off to College the next year. Allison was among these few and had invited Cry-Baby, but when the day finally cam he was unsure if his acceptation was a good or bad idea.

"Does this look right?" He asked stepping out of his room in the suit Mrs. Vernon-Williams had bought for him saying 'You may be a Drape but you a least must appear to be a Square.'

Pepper looked him up and down and then burst into laughter, "Cry-Baby….." the rest of the gang joined in once they knew what she was going to ask about. "What…did you do….to your hair?"

Cry-Baby instead of combing back his long hair and drowning it in gel had tried to, without cutting it, make it appear as if he had a whiffle.

"Hush up!" Ramona yelled at the group laughing at her grandson and they did exactly what they were told. "Cry-Baby, you look mighty fine. Don' he Bel?"

She turned to face her husband who was trying his hardest mot to laugh but managed to nod, 'Y-yeah."

Everyone once they finally stopped laughing at how ridiculous Cry-Baby's hair was, they started commenting on the rest of his appearance 'fix your tie it's not on straight,' or 'your supposed to have all the buttons on the shirt done up.' And so much more that they didn't even notice when aliison had walked into the room.

She cleared her throat. "Um..Guys?" but everyone kept on drowning Cry-Baby in comments and instructions on how to act at R.S.V.P. "Guys?" she said again but once again went unnoticed.

Allison stood watching as Cry-Baby's friends and family fussed around him for ten minutes before she was finally noticed by Cry-Baby's soon to be brother-in-law Robert, "Guys Allison's here."

"Well then let's let these to get alone before they're late then Ramona said pushing her grandson toward the girl at the door.

Finally free Cry-Baby was glad to see Allison and not have to be around his family for the afternoon (even if it meant being around a bunch of Squares).

Allison took Cry-Baby out the entrance of Turkey Point where Mrs. Vernon-Williams sat waiting in her car.

"Wade Walker." The older women started with a tint of anger in her voice that cry-Baby remember from the first time he had met her 'Haven't you ever learned you should never keep anyone waiting?"

As he opened the door for Allison to get in she answered her grandmother for him, "It's not his fault Grandmother his friends were giving him a few last minute lessons on how to be a Square for this afternoon."

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Vernon-Williams." He added as he himself got into the car and she started to pull out of the lot.

" Well Wade, for future reference I hope you will remember to never be late."

"Yes, mam." He answered quietly for he felt as if he were a small child being talked down to by his parents, and in a way he was only it wasn't his parents doing the scolding it was his girlfriend Grandmother. "By the way Mrs. Vernon-Williams." She tilted the rear view mirror so he could tell that she was listening "What's with all the wades you know I go by Cry-Baby?"

"Well Wade, we Squares do not have nicknames like you Drapes." She answered and that was the last that was said for the rest of the trip.

Baldwin along with the other Whiffles and Lenora were also on their way to the R.S.V.P graduation.

"Hey boss." One of the Whiffles started as they pulled into the charm school drive way "What are you going to do when Allison shows up arm-in-arm with that Cry-Baby Walker?"

Baldwin scoffed as he helped Lenora out of the car, " I won't worry too much, because at the end of the week my parents will be gone on vacation and then we can break into my father's office and retrieve the means to gain the upper hand on Cry-Baby and the rest of his gang."

His companions laughed, for although they didn't know what Baldwin's father had that would help them win in a fight against the Cry-Baby gang, for they couldn't wait to show the entire city of Baltimore that the Cry-babies were nothing but a bunch of cry-babies.

They started to enter into the building when Mrs. Vernon-Williams pulled into the drive way, and who was riding in the back seat all dressed as if he were one of the whiffles? It was none other than the devil himself Cry-Baby Walker.

One of the younger whiffles watched as Cry-Baby opened the car door for Mrs. Vernon-Williams and helped her out of the car and then do the same for Allison. "Are you sure that he's a Drape? I mean no Drape I've ever met would ever do that."

Baldwin smacked him upside the head, "Idiot he's just trying to prove that being in jail for only twenty-four hours over a year ago has made a good guy. But we know better than that, we know that he will always be a Drape and never anything more."

The Whiffles and Lenora nodded in agreement and then taking Lenora by the arm Baldwin and the others entered into the building.

Allison couldn't help but laugh at Cry-Baby as they entered into the castle like building of the R.S.V.P. charm school because as soon as they walked through the doors he tensed up as if he had just entered into a war-zone. She weaved her arm through his to try and comfort him, and he looked at her and smiled and was starting to relax as they entered into the dining hall.

"Welcome everyone to this year's R.S.V.P. graduation, "Mrs. Vernon-Williams said from the stage as everyone took their seats "This year's graduates, like the others before them, have worked very hard throughout their years here at R.S.V.P and now they will take what they have learned and use it when they themselves go out into the world, such things as the four Bs which are what children?"

Everyone in the room accept for Cry-Baby and Lenora cried out "Beauty, brains, breeding bounty!"

"Wade could you please pass the salt and pepper?" Allison asked when lunch was served.

"Not you too." Cry-Baby said passing her the small bottles in reaction to her calling him by his first name, all afternoon whenever someone came up to talk to him it was always 'Wade Walker', 'Wade', or 'Mr. Walker' never 'Cry-Baby' and he could just feel himself sinking deeper into the I-don't-fit-in-here-category that he thought he could just disappear.

The afternoon was halfway over when a familiar voice came from the next table over "Hey Walker, are you trying to be a good boy so my Grandpappy don't fry you too, like he did to your dear old mom and dad? Cry-Baby turned to see Baldwin, Lenora, and the whiffles laughing but he swallowed his urge to get revenge but held it back just this once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed and Cry-Baby had forgotten all about what had happened at RSVP because he was spending time under a tree kissing Allison.

The couple pulled apart for a moment of air, "I'll be right back, I need a smoke." Cry-Baby said as he started to stand up only to have his girlfriend grab his arm.

"Cry-Baby, wait. My birthday is next week and you wanna know what I want?" Allison asked.

"What?"

"I want you to quit smoking."

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine. I'll quit right after this last one." Cry-Baby said as he kissed Allison and walked over by the stage to smoke his last cigarette.

There was a party going on at Turkey Point but it was soon going to take a turn for the worst, because driving down the road was Baldwin and his gang with a car full of smoke, Baldwin's parents were out of town allowing the Squares to break into his study and grab what hid behind locked doors.

As they drove closer the head lights eliminated the Turkey Point Swim Club sign in the dark and cut through the rain that had just started to fall.

Allison looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall, as she waited for Cry-Baby to come back when she heard someone walking towards the blanket where she sat.

"Whose there?" she asked quietly turning to try and find whoever was the one watching her.

"Allison it's me" a voice said, a voice that Allison knew all too well.

"Baldwin?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've come to take you back."

"Baldwin, I don't…" she turned around to find her ex-boyfriend standing behind her, eyes bloodshot, smelling foul, and holding something in one hand that she could not seem to identify.

"You don't what…Honey?"

"I don't….want you anymore Baldwin I happy….with….with Cry-Baby."

"I was afraid you would say that…I mean I did this all for you…broke into my dads study and stole his Mary-Jane and everything so we could be together again. But I guess not." With that, he walked away without saying another word and just disappeared into the darkness and swallowed by the rain leaving only the smell of marijuana in the air.

_A/N: i know this chapter is short but i thought i would just post it and then continue with what else i wanted to put in this chapter in chapter 4. hope you enjoy. R&R please and thank you. 3snow_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cry-Baby stood by the stage and watch as everyone sang and danced around as he himself enjoyed what would be his last cigarette.

"Hey Walker!" said a voice from behind him.

Cry-Baby held his cigarette in between his teeth and turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw Baldwin with the Whiffles and Lenora in toe.

"What are you doing here Baldwin?" Cry-Baby asked throwing the cigarette on the ground and snuffing it out with his foot. "Didn't you know that Turkey Point s for Drapes only?"

Baldwin laughed "As if we came to join in on your party if that's what you call it. I came here for you." The last sentence followed by a click.

Lenora stepped forward "Hey, Cry-Baby."

He looked away trying not to make eye-contact when a bang came from the group's direction followed by a sharp pain in Cry-Baby's shoulder.

A scream came from the crowd "Cry-Baby got shot!"

Cry-Baby looked at his shoulder and watched as a small red circle began to grow on his shirt.

"What?" was all he was able to say, before stumbling back.

Baldwin cocked the gun again and aimed, "Whiffles spread out I don't want him running or anyone to interfere." The rest of the guys and Lenora scattered. "Now _Wade_, can I call you Wade? I'm going to make this really simple. Either you die or Allison come back with me and you never see her again."

As if right on que Allison ran up. "What's going on? I thought I heard a gun." It was then that she noticed Baldwin hand-gun in aimed right for Cry-Baby, and noticed the growing red spot on Cry-Baby's shirt "CRY-BABY!" she screamed starting to run towards him, but she was grabbed by one of the whiffles, and she could smell the marijuana on him.

Baldwin smiled "Good job. Now that she's under control what's your answer Wade?."

Cry-Baby smirked "Never! I love Allison and she loves me!"

Baldwin started to walk forward the barrel of the gun and his eye never straying from Cry-Baby, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm sorry but that would be the wrong answer."

As Baldwin neared Cry-Baby was backing up not knowing that Lenora was behind him with a surprise of her own that is until he felt another sharp pain in his lower back.

"If I'm going to be called a back-stabber I might as well take it literally" Lenora said pulling the knife out of his back smiling "How'd I do Baby?"

Cry-Baby's legs finally gave out from under him and his vision blurred as he fell, but it wasn't until red, and blue lights came vaguely into view and a pain crashed through his skull did his world go black.

_A/N: I know this chapter has been a long time coming, and its short and not the best and I apologize for that. I'm hoping to start updating a little more often. Hope you all don't hate me. Please R&R._


End file.
